dayofdefeatfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Top0Gunna
Welcome! Hi Top0Gunna -- we are excited to have Day of Defeat Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character and for each episode of the show. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Day of Defeat Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of help pages, or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hi there! I'm Richard1990. I'm a Helper who specializes in Gaming Wikis. I want to cheer you on for having started a new gaming-related wiki, and see if there is anything I can help a fellow Wikian with. So if you need help with any thing, don't hesitate to ask! I've got some tips for you here: * Main Page protection – Wikia has a general policy of not protecting the Main Page unless it is the target of recurring heavy vandalism. For more info, check out Help:Main page on Wikia Help. * Main Page title – You will notice that the Main Page of your wiki (the page that appears when you click on your wiki's logo) will be " Wiki". This is to improve your wiki's Google rank, so it is recommended that you do not change the name of that page. For more info, check out Advice:Raising your wiki's Google ranking at Wikia Help. * Logo - If you need help making logos for your wiki, you can ask for help at the Logo Creation Wiki. You can upload a 155 x 155 pixel image to Image:Wiki.png, which is the location for your wiki's logo. * Your user page – Use your to introduce yourself to other new visitors, so the wiki has a more personal feeling to it and luring visitors to stay and become involved. People without a userpage do not get listed in the " " listing no matter how active they are, so make sure you add something to your user page to appear in there! * Wikia Gaming IRC – There is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. You can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming, or connect to it by your own client at irc://irc.freenode.net/wikia-gaming. Different people may be on sporadically, though you're free to ask them for any help. Again, if you have any question for anything at all, don't hesitate to ask me!--Richardtalk 17:34, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Axis and Allies I'd agree with you if it wasn't for the British existing in the original Day of Defeat. Labeling British weapons as "Allies" weapons would make those new to the games think that the British weapons can be chosen at any level, when in reality they cannot. Darkman 4 02:19, 6 May 2009 (UTC) :I've just added you on Steam. Darkman 4 02:57, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Admin I put myself in the "Admin" category. For some reason, being a Bureaucrat doesn't allow me to delete pages and edit pages that can only be edited by Admins and Bureaucrats, even though you can do all of that as a Bureaucrat. Hope you don't mind. Darkman 4 04:17, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Changing a wiki's looks http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Customizing_Monaco You were talking about this earlier tonight. Figured you might be interested in this. Class Pages are Up See Classes. Check it out! Darkman 4 19:22, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Weaponary If you checked Source-based game wikias(such as Left 4 Dead wikia,Half Life wikia)all the weapons are shown on world models.I'll be working on getting the pictures of DoD weaponary's world model. - Bling1907 Uh.. My Source viewer is broked,I'm sorry. - Bling1907 Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (Help Forum) (blog) 21:36, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Activity. I see you have gotten on here an hour ago. What has happened during the time you were away? Also, I think I could be more useful with Admin rights, as I'm probably gonna be the most active user here. FPS_Headhunter "Toujours Frais" :D 21:26, October 8, 2010 (UTC) - Removed some vandalism. And Admin rights granted, Thanks. FPS_Headhunter "Toujours Frais" :D 17:46, October 9, 2010 (UTC)